La promesa
by shuichi-tensai
Summary: Anna esta sola en el festival de año nuevo. Lograra llegar Yoh a su lado antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Es mi primer fic de Shaman, espero q les guste!!!!!!


Titulo: La promesa   
Este fanfic es uno de los primeros que escribo de Shaman King. En realidad no estoy muy contenta con los resultados, pero me gusta mucho escribir fics. Dedicado a todas los shamaniacos , y en especial a mi sis Angelwitch y a Lyserg no Miko ( las fanáticas de Lyserg-kun mas loquitas q he conocido..... XD ). Una persona muy especial para mi! Te quiero hermanita! Disfruten! *Shuichi*  
  
" LA PROMESA "  
  
~ X ~  
  
Era casi medianoche de una fría noche de invierno. Estaba en mi habitación recostada y pensando. Pensando en quién? Pensando en él. Yoh Asakura, la persona más importante para mí y también mi mayor tesoro se iría mañana, luego de la noche de Año Nuevo, en su viaje a norteamerica. Allí se realizaría la segunda ronda de la Shaman Fight que había comenzado en Tokyo hacía ya 10 meses. Tener todas estas cosas en la cabeza me estaba haciendo perder el sueño.....  
  
" Tienes que dejarlo ir Anna. Han estado esperando tanto tiempo por esto y ahora por qué? Por qué no puedes dejarlo ir? " me dije a mí misma. Y era verdad. Desde que la primera ronda había terminado Yoh y yo habíamos estado entrenando duro, bajo la nieve, bajo la lluvia, bajo el fuerte sol del verano. Yoh estaba listo para enfrentarse a cualquier oponente, no importaba que tan poderoso fuese. Yoh era el más indicado para convertirse en el Shaman King. Pero ahora que el momento había llegado, me estaba sintiendo extrañamente..... triste.  
Comencé a recordar todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros dos, las largas noches sin dormir. Reprochándole a Yoh cada error que cometía, obligándolo a correr cientos y cientos de kilómetros y preparando la cena para cualquiera que estuviera en la pensión Funbari. Tanto tiempo invertido en entrenamiento y ahora estaba confundida. No me importaba que todo se echara a perder, siempre y cuando pudiese despertar a Yoh una mañana más y compartir cada día a su lado.  
" Quédate Yoh " susurraba mi corazón. Pero mi mente siguió repitiendo que dejarlo ir era lo más conveniente. Lo mejor para mi adorado Yoh. Le había pedido a Yoh que me acompañara al festival de Año Nuevo que se realizaría esa misma noche en la ciudad. Quería pasar los últimos momentos de Yoh en Japón junto a él. Él y yo. Nadie más. Lo sé. Es egoísta de mi parte. Supongo que también su mejor amigo Manta querría pasar sus últimos momentos con él. Pero deseaba desde lo profundo de mi corazón poder tomar coraje y decirle a Yoh, aunque fuese tan sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que siempre había querido decirle.  
  
" Vuelve pronto ", " Te echaré de menos Yoh " o tal vez le diría la verdad. La verdad acerca de este sentimiento que me había invadido desde la primera vez que lo ví. Tal vez...... amor.  
~ X ~  
Al día siguiente me desperté más tarde que de costumbre. Fui hasta la sala y ahí encontré a Yoh que dormía tranquilamente sobre la mesa. Se veía cansado. Se veía tan bonito... Pero por supuesto no podía decirle algo así, mi máscara era imposible de quebrar. Asíque simplemente cerré la puerta con fuerza, lo que hizo que Yoh abriera los ojos de repente.  
  
" Mmm, ohayo Anna " dijo refregándose los ojos.  
" Que haces durmiendo en la mesa? " le pregunté algo molesta.  
" Gomen ne Anna " dijo nervioso. " No me fue fácil dormir anoche ".  
" Estás nervioso? " le pregunté sentándome a su lado.  
Yoh negó con la cabeza . " Es sólo que yo voy a extrañar... " trató de decir.  
" Te refieres a Manta? No debería preocuparte por eso, creo que les tomará menos de un año en volver " le dije tratando de cambiar de tema.  
" No, Anna, es que yo... "  
" Dónde está mi desayuno? " pregunté interrumpiedo. Por alguna razón no quería escucharlo decir que me extrañaría. Era... doloroso... Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la cocina, seguida de Yoh. Por un momento dirigí mi mirada hacia él y pude ver que se veía serio otra vez. Habría dicho algo que lo molestara?  
" Qué sucede ahora? " le pregunté.  
" No es nada Anna, olvídalo " respondió llevando la comida a la mesa. Lo seguí a la sala nuevamente. Me senté pero Yoh no lo hizo.  
" Voy a salir a dar un paseo. Los muchachos vendrán ésta noche a cenar y necesito comprar las cosas para la cena. Necesitas algo? " me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir susurré:  
" No olvides lo de hoy en la noche ".  
" Descuida, no lo haré " respondió y cerrando la puerta desapareció de mi vista. Una vez más me quedé completamente sola en el silencio de la casa.  
" Acostúmbrate Anna " me dije a mi misma, " a partir de mañana volverás a estar sola ".  
~ X ~  
Eran casi las 6 de la tarde e Yoh no había regresado aún. Yo estaba casi lista para salir y esperaba impaciente en el recibidor.  
" Dónde demonios se metió ese tonto? Vamos a llegar tarde " murmuré entre dientes. Tal vez Yoh estaba realmente molesto conmigo por nuestra conversación en la mañana y no tendría ganas de ir conmigo a ese festival. Me cubrí los oídos con ambas manos:  
" No seas tonta Anna, él llegará. Yoh jamás te haría algo así... " traté de convencerme. De pronto escuché la puerta:  
" Konbanwa, Anna-san " , era Manta. Junto con él venían Horohoro, Pirika, Ryu y Ren Tao. Así es, todos menos la persona a la que realmente esperaba. Los hice entrar a todos y mientras Horohoro y Ren Tao llamaban la atención de los demás con sus recurrentes peleas me acerqué a Manta y murmuré:  
" Dónde está? ". Manta sonrió:  
" No te preocupes, él llegará ".  
Las 7. Si no me iba ahora me perdería los fuegos artificiales del Año Nuevo. Una horrible sensación me invadió. Yoh no vendría. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero todo indicaba que no aparecería. Tomé mi bolso, me puse mi sombrero invernal, mi abrigo y me despedí de todos.  
" Irás sola Anna? Y qué hay de Yoh? " preguntó Horohoro.  
" No puedo esperarlo más " respondí, " además puedo ir sin él ".  
" No me digas que te ha dejado plantada?? " volvió a decir Horohoro. Ese tonto... ya me estaba iritando de veras.  
" Sabes, hay veces en las que debes permanecer callado tonto, podrías herir a alguien si no cierras esa gran boca que tienes... " murmuró Ren. Horohoro se molestó:  
" Y a tí quién te pidió que opinaras bobo, además a Anna no le molestaría algo así " respondió. Y así comenzó una clásica pelea entre ellos, lo que hizo que el resto de la concurrencia se olvidara de mi. Abrí la puerta y abandoné el lugar.  
~ X ~  
La estación de tren estaba llena de gente y no me fue fácil encontrar la plataforma correcta. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que el tren saliera cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba. Me dí vuelta pero entre tanta gente no pude ver a nadie.  
" Tal vez sea él! " pensé emocionada. Pero el tren dió la señal de que partía y el inmenso grupo de gente con destino al gran evento me arrastró dentro. Con la gran avalancha de gente descontrolada, la mayoría de las personas comenzaron a molestarse. El tren se estaba demorando y seguía entrando gente. Yo me encontraba en uno de los rincones cuando los problemas empezaron. La gente comenzó a entrar en pánico y comenzaron a golpear los vidrios. Me puse de rodillas y puse mis manos sobre la cabeza. Estaba asustada y quería irme a casa. A casa a decirle a Yoh que lo sentía, que fuese cual fuese el motivo lo sentía y que quería tenerlo a mi lado esa noche. Y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. El vidrio junto al cual me encontraba estalló en mil pedazos y me rozó la cara. Me puse de pie pensando en pedir ayuda. Un hilo de sangre caía por mi mejilla derecha y comencé a sentirme mareada. Finalmente a los pocos minutos el orden volvió al tren, se cerraron las puertas y emprendimos el viaje hacia el festival. Una persona del tren me dió un pañuelo para contener mi herida hasta llegar a nuestro destino.  
Al llegar me dirigí al lugar de emergencias del festival en donde me vendaron la herida en la frente y aunque se ofrecieron a llevarme de regreso a casa, preferí quedarme. Tenía la esperanza de que aquella persona que gritó mi nombre en la estación hubiese sido él. Que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido estaría allí, más cerca de lo que yo pensaba para confortarme con su cálida sonrisa, como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos en casa.  
Caminé un largo rato por los cientos de puestos. Había muchos lugares para comer, de entretenimiento, de recuerdos, paseos de compra, atracciones y muchísima gente paseando alegremente, esperando el momento de festejar el nuevo año. Al pensar en esto me entristecí:   
" A todos les espera un año lleno de cosas para hacer, nuevas experiencias, muchos buenos ratos y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos. En cambio a mi me espera el infierno... Un año entero sin Yoh ". Y así me sentía de hecho, como si mi vida entera se fuera con él a norteamerica. y que nada volvería a la normalidad hasta que él no regresase a mi lado.  
~ X ~  
  
Finalmente se acercaba la medianoche. Subí a una pequeña loma en donde la mayoría de las parejas subían para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales. Me recosté sobre la hierba y miré hacia el cielo. Las tontas estrellas que a Yoh tanto le gustaban estaban más hermosas que nunca.   
" Apuesto a que Yoh las aprecia a ellas más que a mí " murmuré desilusionada.   
" Tú eres.... un millón de veces más hermosa que ellas Anita... " escuché que decía una vez. Abrí los ojos y mirándome desde arriba se encontraba Yoh sonriéndome. Abrí grandes mis ojos y de pronto los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a escucharse. Eran las 12. El Año Nuevo había llegado. Yoh siguió mirándome y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Finalmente decidí ponerme de pie, pero cuando intenté hacerlo Yoh acercó su rostro al mío y me besó...  
Cuando nos separamos, Yoh me ayudó a ponerme de pie.   
" Pensé que no vendrías... " susurré. El tomó mi rostro con sus manos y sonrió:  
" Como puedes pensar eso Anna, sabes que siempre llegaré por ti " murmuró y me abrazó. Sus brazos eran tibios y por un momento deseé quedarme así por siempre. En su cálido abrazo.  
" El lugar en donde encargué tu regalo tuvo un problema y demoraron en dármelo. No podía venir sin él " dijo Yoh rompiendo nuestro abrazo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita.  
" Toma Anna, creo que este es el mejor momento para dártelo " exclamó. Tomé la caja entre mis manos y al abrirlo me encontré con un pequeño mensaje: " Quédate conmigo toda la vida ". Debajo de él había un pequeño anillo plateado con las palabras "Shamanic Princess " grabadas en él. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba tan feliz.  
" Para que no te olvides de mi Anna, y para que recuerdes que siempre pienso en ti. No importa que tan lejos me vaya siempre estaré contigo ". Me acerquñe a él y luego de besarlo en la mejilla le puse mi collar alrededor del cuello.  
" Asegúrate de devolvérmelo cuando regreses " exclamé.  
" Anna... gracias... ".   
" Yo... voy a extrañarte como no tienes idea Yoh " le dije y comencé a llorar. Me había prometido que no lo haría pero ya no podía aguantar más.  
" No llores Anna " dijo Yoh preocupado. Me dejé caer en sus brazos y lo abracé:   
" Yo... todo este tiempo he querido decirte que yo... "  
" Te amo Anna " me susurró al oído. Me sorprendí, finalmente nuestros sentimientos estaban al descubierto. Sonreí.  
" Ahora eres tú el que cambia el tema... Yoh. Yo también te amo... ". Y así permancimos abrazados por un buen rato. Tambien siguieron muchos besos, caricias y demás. Y todas las cosas que siempre había querido decirle vinieron solas a mi boca. Ya no tuve miedo de aceptar mis propios sentimientos. Yoh siempre los respondía con una sonrisa que lograba acelerar mi corazón. Era definitivamente amor...  
~ X ~  
Regresamos a casa más tarde de lo planeado. esto trajo muchas quejas por parte de los invitados y por las cuales Yoh se disculpó toda la noche. Los muchachos se quedaron a dormir en la pensión y pasó un largo rato hasta que todo estuviese tranquilo.   
Esa noche me sentí despejada de todas mis angustias. Yoh estaba ahí para alejarlas. Todo había salido bien y ahora Yoh y yo érmos oficialmente una pareja. Y después de todo el nuevo año si había llegado con muchos cambios. Aunque creo que ese fue el mayor... Yoh estaba verdaderamente feliz y yo no podía dejar de sonreirle. A pesar de que a la mañana siguiente tendríamos que dspedirnos por un tiempo, no era algo que me quitara el sueño. Y esa noche decidí quedarme a dormir a su lado, como si el tiempo pudiera detenerse en su habitación y quedarnos abrazados para siempre...  
~ X ~  
No puedo negarlo. Fue difícil verlo partir. Tendría que esperar mucho tiempo hasta poder volver a verlo. Pero a pesar de todo tenía su anillo con la promesa. La promesa de volver a estar juntos. De vivir una vida juntos y verla pasar juntos. Ese es el pensamiento que me da fuerzas cada día. Sé que lo logrará y que volverá a casa. Aunque no sea como Shaman King, eso ya no importaba. Solo me importaba él, Yoh Asakura, mi mayor tesoro, mi primer y único amor. Mi Yoh iba a regresar, él siempre llegar por mi...   
~ Owari ~  
Espero que les haya gustado! Escribí este fanfic escuchando una lista de Winamp llena de canciones de amor que me inspiran en mis fanfics siempre. T_T Algunas me hacen llorar! Creo que Anita va a perder esa máscara que usa siempre frente a Yoh ( así como llora cuando Tokagerou va a matar a Yoh ) y tambien en el último capítulo ( aunque no adelanto nada.... =)  
Este fanfic, repito, esta dedicado para mi hermanita AngelWitch y para mi aniki Lyserg no Miko ( te prometo el de Ren X Lyserg para la próxima! ). Y en especial para las personas que decicaron unos minutos de su día para leer esta pequeña historia de amor entre Yoh-kun y la Shamanic Princess!!! XD Hasta la próxima Shamaníacos! Los saluda, *Shuichi* . 


End file.
